Why Russetstar Is Evil
Written By: Tigerfoot - June 11, 2012 Prologue: "Come on, Shinepelt" Waspwing begged his mate. Shinepelt gasped as the second kit slithered out onto the moss and landed by the already born first kit. "It's a tom!" Sweetbreeze, the medicine cat, announced. "A tom and a she-kit, they both are dark ginger" Waspwing murmured to his mate. "I like the names Oakkit and Russetkit" Shinepelt murmured. Waspwing nodded, "Oakkit and Russetkit, they're perfect". Bluepaw, Sweetbreeze's apprentice, spoke "they're so small" he murmured. "Bluepaw, go fetch some borage to help Shinepelt's milk come" Sweetbreeze murmured to her apprentice. Bluepaw dashed off and returned with the borage. Sweetbreeze gave the herb to Shinepelt. Oakkit and Russetkit continued to suckle. "They are going to be the best warriors SkyClan has ever seen!" Waspwing exclaimed. "I bet one of them will be an amazing leader, and the other will be a great deputy, together" Shinepelt murmured. Waspwing nodded, "The greatest cats in SkyClan!" Chapter 1: Russetpaw gazed around, the SkyClan and RiverClan cats fought viciously. A RiverClan apprentice, Moonpaw, hissed and leaped at Russetpaw. Russetpaw ducked and rolled over before Moonpaw landed on her. Moonpaw sank her claws into Russetpaw's shoulder. Russetpaw hissed and threw Moonpaw off, Russetpaw slashed at Moonpaw's exposed belly. Russetpaw had only been an apprentice for 2 moons while Moonpaw had been an apprentice for 5. Moonpaw leaped on Russetpaw, Russetpaw gasped and struggled under the older she-cat's wieght. A ginger tom hissed and tackled Moonpaw off of Russetpaw, it was Oakpaw! Oakpaw raked his claws across Moonpaw's side. Moonpaw easily threw Oakpaw off. Russetpaw slashed at Moonpaw's belly while Oakpaw clawed at Moonpaw's ear. Together, they managed to drive the black and gray she-cat away. Futher away, Whitepaw fought with another RiverClan apprentice, Oakpaw went to help her. Russetpaw caught sight of Shinepelt fighting with Silverhawk, a RiverClan warrior. Shinepelt slashed at Silverhawk's ears. Silverhawk howled and sank his claws into Shinepelt's shoulder and flipped the golden she-cat over. "No!" Russetpaw dashed towards them but it was too late, Silverhawk slashed open Shinepelt's throat and dashed off. Russetpaw ran to Shinepelt and saw that her mother was already dead. "Retreat!" Flamestar yowled. The SkyClan cats dashed off. Russetpaw, Oakpaw, and Whitepaw carried Shinepelt. Russetpaw, Oakpaw, Waspwing, and Flamestar settled beside Shinepelt's body and prepared for the vigil. Chapter 2: After Shinepelt had been buried, Russetpaw dashed out of camp without a word. Russetpaw stopped when she arrived at the RiverClan border. "Stupid fish-eaters!" she hissed. "Don't be so rude" a silver tom meowed as he arrived at the border. "Silverhawk!" Russetpaw growled. "Why are you so angry at me?" Silverhawk meowed, mockingly. "You killed my mother!" Russetpaw spat. "Oh yes, Shinepelt, she was pretty weak" Silverhawk meowed. You take that back!" Russetpaw hissed. "Oh no, this SkyClan apprentice might attack me" Silverhawk meowed, sarcastically. "Don't tempt me" Russetpaw murmured. "Russetpaw!" Oakpaw dashed out of the bushes. "You better get back to camp, everyone is worried sick" Oakpaw told her. Russetpaw cast one last hateful glance at Silverhawk and padded away with Oakpaw. "Oakpaw, i have a plan to get back at RiverClan for killing Shinepelt" Russetpaw murmured to her brother. Oakpaw looked schocked , "What is it?" he asked. "First, I leave SkyClan and join ThunderClan" Russetpaw murmured. "You can't!" Oakpaw yowled. "Listen to the rest" Russetpaw hissed and continued, "Then, i become leader of ThunderClan, and i attack RiverClan and run them away from clan territory" Russetpaw continued. "Then, ThunderClan takes all of RiverClan territory and recruit some RiverClan warriors who don't want to live as rogues. Then, we have access to WindClan and drive them out and recruit some WindClan warriors. Then, we drive ShadowClan out, we might just leave SkyClan alone" Russetpaw finished. "I thought you only wanted to get back at RiverClan" Oakpaw muttered. "Why not take an oppurtunity to rule the whole forest?" Russetpaw asked and padded back to camp. Chapter 3: Russetpaw opened her eyes, it was night, Oakpaw and Whitepaw were asleep. The two cats had been much closer since the battle and Shinepelt's death. It was time for Russetpaw to leave SkyClan and start her plan. Russetpaw got up and carefully padded out of the den, almost stepping on Whitepaw's tail. Russetpaw cast a glance at Oakpaw. "Goodbye brother" she whispered. The dark ginger she-cat stopped at the entrance to camp and looked around at the SkyClan camp one last time. Russetpaw turned around only to get a suprising whisper. "What are you doing?" Oakpaw was standing behind her. "I'm going to join ThunderClan" Russetpaw replied. Oakpaw's eyes widened with shock. "You can't" Oakpaw gasped. "I have to brother" Russetpaw turned around. "What about Waspwing? He's distraught" Oakpaw asked. "He has you" Russetpaw replied. "Russetpaw, don't go!" Oakpaw begged. "You have fallen for Whitepaw, you have her" Russetpaw meowed as she turned around and headed out of camp. Chapter 4: Blood sapped from Russetpaw's pelt where she purposely dragged herself through brambles to make it look like SkyClan had driven her out. Russetpaw dashed into the entrance to the ThunderClan camp "Help!" she called. ThunderClan cats immediately began to come out of their dens. "What happened?" one asked. "SkyClan drove me out" Russetpaw lied. "We have to help her" Russetpaw heard one murmer. "She's an enemy" another added. "Not anymore" a black and white tom silenced the rest. "Patchstar!" one protested. This is not Done!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't had time to finish it yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction